The vampire twins their brother and an orphan girl
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Hiitachi and Itachi Uchiha are twin vampires and aires to the Uchiha fortune. Sasuke is their brother who hates them. Sakura is an orphan who changes their lives forever!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Hiitachi and Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura walked out of her hotel room and locked the door. "Sakura! Do you have a minute?" Sasuke shouted running towards her.

"Of course. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, it's about the rent. I'm sorry I know you don't have a job but my boss's are really pissed that I keep letting you off with it." He told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's were I'm going now. I'm going to get a job and I'll give you the rent soon, is that okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Be careful and get back before dark, ok." Sakura nodded then walked down the stairs and out of the building entrance.

* * *

Sakura had been out all day without anything to eat or drink looking for a job. But no one would give her one, they all said she needed experience, but how was she supposed to get experience if nobody would give her a job! Sakura looked up to the sky and realised it was getting dark. 'I told Sasuke I would be back before dark. But I'm not shore where I am!' Sakura thought. She walked down a dark alley hoping she would know where she was. Sakura felt something, as if someone had touched her back. She spun round even though she was scared. "W-w-who's there?" She stuttered.

"Just me." Said a man's voice. He pushed her up against the wall and pinned her arms above her head.

"W-what do you want? Let me go!" Sakura cried.

"I don't think so little girl. I wanna have some fun! But first I want dinner." He said and put his mouth on her neck. Sakura felt something sharp on her neck, two sharp points. They were fangs. He sunk them into her neck then started to drink her blood. Sakura tried to scream but her voice wouldn't come out. Then the man pulled back and looked down the alley before running off, leaving Sakura to fall to the floor. Sakura tried to stand up but she couldn't move. She heard someone's foot steps; she moved her head to the left and saw a man stood there.

"P-p-pl-please...help...m-me" She stuttered quietly. She shut her eyes and started breathing heavily.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slightly, and then opened them fully when she remembered what happened. She sat up. She was in a very large bed, in a very large room.

"You should probably stay laid down." A man said at the other side of the room.

She looked over to the man but didn't recognize him. "W-who are you? Where am I?"

"You are in the main mansion of the Uchiha residence." He said.

"Uchiha?" she asked looking a bit confused.

"Will you excuse me a moment?" He asked then walked out of the room.

'What...Where am I? And Uchiha I'm sure I've heard of that name before.' Sakura though, she then got out of the bed she wasn't wearing the same cloth's as before in fact now she had on a black night gown which stopped above her knees. 'What the? Where did this come from!? Although it is pretty.' Sakura made her way over to the door. Just as she was about to open it, the door handle turned and the door opened.

"Where do you think your going?" Said the same man as before.

"I...err...Who are you?" Sakura asked looking up to him; he was quite a bit taller than her, with long black hair and red eyes.

"I was just in here!" He answered.

"No you weren't. A man with the same face was in here, but it wasn't you." Sakura said as politely as she could. The man's eyes widened for a second.

"How can you be shore that it wasn't me?" He asked.

"I'm not quite shore, but I think his eyes are the nice kind and yours are the bad kind!" She said.

"What the hell does that mean!?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's like he's good and your bad or something like that I-I don't know I just know your someone else." Sakura told him.

The man smirked. "No one has ever been able to tell us apart! Not even our parents or our siblings!" He told Sakura. He put his face next to hers. "So how can a stranger like you be able to?" Before Sakura could answer he grabbed Sakura's chin and lifted it up, her neck was stretched. He put his mouth near her neck where the other man had bit her, then his tongue came out on to her neck, licking the blood which was leaking from the marks.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

He pulled away still holding her chin in his hand. "You were bleeding."

"Brother, I thought we agreed not to touch her?" Said the other man who was stood behind them in front of the door.

"But it was so tempting, brother."

"Forgive my brother he can't help himself sometimes. I'm Hiitachi Uchiha, the older twin."

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, the younger one." He said letting go of her chin.

"We found you in an alley after some one attacked you, and brought you here as we don't know where you live." Hiitachi told her.

"He bit me." Sakura said putting her fingers over the bite marks. There eyes narrowed at her neck, for a second.

"How old are you?" Itachi asked changing the subject.

"Hum? Oh, I'm fifthteen!"

"So then you're old enough to know not to be wondering the streets alone at night, right?" Itachi asked.

"Well...Who am I supposed to go with?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Hiitachi asked interrupting.

"Never mind. Thanks for the help but if you don't mind I'm leaving now." Sakura said and tried to walk in between the two brothers but Itachi grabbed hold of her and pressed her against the door.

"Hiitachi said what do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Are you deaf I said never mind!"

Itachi pressed harder and said "You had better start been more grateful you little bitch! If it wasn't for Hiitachi you'd be dead, I was gonna leave you there!"

"I-I'm an orphan." Sakura said looking towards the ground.

Hiitachi walked over to them and Itachi let go of her. Hiitachi knelt down to her level and Itachi put his and on her head. "You don't have to be embarrassed about something like that." They both said. Sakura smiled a little. "We'll take you home tomorrow if that's alright." Hiitachi said.

* * *

It was about 1 in the morning and Sakura couldn't get to sleep laid in such a big bed with so much space. Then she heard the door open, she pretended to be asleep. She could feel something on the bed, at each side of her; it was getting closer to her. She shut her eyes tighter, then she felt something wrap around her. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, Itachi and Hiitachi were laid at each side of her as close as they could get. Hiitachi was laid on her right side with his arms wrapped round her as was Itachi but on her left side. "Were just gonna go to sleep here, alright?" They both said sleepily. Before Sakura could reply they were both fast asleep.

First chapter end. please comment and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Vampires.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes sleepily and yawned. As she was about to sit up she felt as if her body was heavier than it usually was. She lifted her head up slightly and Itachi was laid on her with arms around her waist. Sakura put her head back on the pillow.

"Er...erm Itachi..." She started but stopped as the bedroom door opened.

"Brother, you're probably squashing Sakura." Hiitachi said walking over to the bed.

Itachi lifted his head up sleepily and rolled off of Sakura. "I'm still tiered!" Itachi moaned. "And I'm hungry!" He said looking at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes.

"There's food in the kitchen!" Hiitachi snapped. Itachi's eyes widened for a second then he looked down at the bed. "I'm sorry." Hiitachi said sitting down next to his brother, putting his hand on his face.

"Kelly, Kita and Kitty, come and find Sakura some new cloths!" Hiitachi and Itachi said. Three maids walked into the room with different materials. The brothers stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. "When your dressed come down stairs and we'll take you home." They said as they shut the door.

* * *

"Brother, she was bitten by a non-pureblood. Soon she won't even be able to go out in the sun." Itachi said.

"Itachi, are you worried about her?" Hiitachi asked.

"I don't think so! Why would I worry about someone who looks like that!?" Itachi said freaking out.

"Haha, I was only joking Itachi, ha-ha" Hiitachi laughed.

* * *

"Masters, we have finished with her" The maids said as they walked down the stairs. Sakura stood in front of the brothers; she had a long white dress on, which had a black belt around it under her chest.

They arrived at a block of flats. They stepped out of the long black limousine and the look on the brother's faces were priceless. They were in total shock.

"Are you sure this is where you live?" They asked.

"Yes. What's wrong with you two? You both look as if you've seen a ghost!" Sakura said jokingly. "Oh. Look it's the manager. Hey, Sasuke!" She shouted 

waving up at a young man on the second floor. He turned round to look at the girl and smiled, but when he looked at the brothers his face dropped.

Sasuke ran out of the front door of the building and stood in front of the brothers blocking their view of Sakura. "What did you do to her!?"

"Don't get your knickers in twist. We haven't touched her." Itachi started.

"Much!" Itachi and Hiitachi said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke's Eyes widened. He spun round to look at Sakura. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer her. He grabbed hold of her chin and lifted her head up. "Sasuke, what are you doing!?" He saw the bite marks on her neck and put his fingers over them, hesitantly. He spun round and faced the brothers.

"You bastard! You did this didn't you!" He shouted at Itachi.

"What are you gonna do if I did?"

"Bastard!" Sasuke shouted and launched his fist at Itachi. Itachi stumbled back a bit; his mouth was bleeding a little.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

Itachi licked the blood. "You little shit!" Itachi said angrily, and kicked Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke fell to the floor. "Get up, you big pansy!" Itachi said, smirking.

"Are you going to stop them!?" Sakura asked Hiitachi, he just looked down at her as if to say 'why?'

Sasuke stood up and swung for Itachi, but Hiitachi stood in between them, so Sasuke hit Hiitachi instead. He fell back into Itachi's arms. "Hiitachi! Are you alright!?" Itachi shouted worriedly.

"I'm fine Itachi; it'll take a lot more than that to take me down." Hiitachi reassured. Itachi's face was full of worry, as he put his hand on his brother's cheek.

Sakura walked over to Hiitachi. "Are you alright?"

Hiitachi patted her head and nodded. She turned to Sasuke. "What did you do that for?"

"You should've stayed away from them!" Sasuke shouted.

"But...why?"

"Sasuke, we didn't bite her. If we had the marks would have been bigger." Hiitachi told him.

"So she wasn't bitten by a pure blood?" Sasuke asked.

"No" They both replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked, looking from Sasuke to the others with a clueless look on her face.

"You were bitten by a vampire!" All three of them said at the same time.

"I'm an orphan, not an idiot! There's no such thing as vampires!" Sakura said.

"Then why do you think that man bit you!?" Itachi asked.

"Because he was a perverted-weirdo!" Sakura protested.

Hiitachi and Itachi looked at each other then at her. They opened their mouths slightly, then they made a slight hissing sound and two of their teeth grew longer. They were fangs. "We are vampires, ourselves so now tells us there's no such thing!" Sakura's eyes widened and her legs began to shake, she took a few steps back then turned and ran away as fast as she could.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

"We'll go after her!" The twins said and ran after her.

"I don't think so!" Sasuke mumbled and ran after them.

* * *

'Vampires! Vampires!! Fucking vampires!! They don't exist!' Sakura shouted mentally as she ran threw the woods as fast as she could. She caught her foot on a tree root in the ground and fell. She hit the mud covered ground hard. She got on her knees. "Ow. That-that hurt" She sobbed. "Vampires don't exist! They can't! If they do then that means I was bitten by a...no! They don't exist!" Sakura shouted the last part and stumbled to her feet.

"What a cruel girl you are saying we don't exist!" Said a man stood in the tree opposite her. He smirked and fangs came out. Sakura's eye widened.

End chapter 2! Please review and tell me what you think of it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Do you choose death?

* * *

"What a cruel girl you are saying we don't exist!" Said a man stood in the tree opposite her. He smirked and fangs came out. Sakura's eye widened.

Sakura looked up at the man. "Who are you!?"

"Huh. Some one who just found their dinner!" He said and jumped down from the tree. He started to walk slowly towards Sakura.

Sakura shook her head and started walking backwards. She bumped into something, she turned around and looked at a tall man who was stood in front of the other. She then looked to the left then right in hopes of escape but it was too late there were two more vampires stood there. Sakura's eyes teared up and she fell down to her knees.

"Look's like were not gonna have to chase this meal!" the first one said. The others chuckled.

One of them walked up to Sakura and lifted her up in the air by her neck. Sakura fell to the floor; he had dropped her. Sakura looked up at the man, just in time to see him be cut in half from the back of his left shoulder to the right side of his waist by Itachi. His blood squirted over Sakura's face, a little. Itachi looked at Sakura. Her eyes were wide, blood on her face and dress, she looked at her hands in front of her face, they were also covered in blood. Sakura put her hands over her face and screamed into her hands. Itachi, Hiitachi and the 

remaining three vampires grabbed hold of their ears and fell to their knees screaming in pain. Sakura didn't realise this and continued to scream. Itachi tried to crawl over to Sakura, but couldn't due to the pain of Sakura's scream. Hiitachi and Itachi looked up in an attempt to try to talk to her but stopped when they saw who was stood infront of her. It was Sasuke. Sasuke knelt down in front of her; he moved her hands away from her face and smiled sadly at her as if to say sorry. She stopped screaming and started to cry. Two of the other vampires grabbed hold of Sasuke and the other grabbed Sakura; she tried to get lose but he was too strong. The vampire pulled her head up, so her neck was stretched and then he sunk his teeth into her neck. Hiitachi hit the vampire in the face and his head flew back and his neck snapped. Itachi killed the other two the same way.

Sakura fell to her knees, with blood poring out of her neck. Hiitachi knelt down to look at the marks; he couldn't see them with all the blood that was coming out.

"Itachi, you need to come bite her!" Hiitachi said.

"Is it that bad?" Itachi asked.

Sakura's eyes started to close. "Now Itachi!" Hiitachi shouted.

"Wait! Why is he going to bite her!?" Sasuke asked.

The two ignored him and Itachi knelt in front of Sakura, Itachi opened his mouth and his fangs grew longer as he was about to bite Sakura she covered his mouth with her hand.

"W-why?" She asked.

"If I don't bite you, you're going to die! Do you choose death?" Itachi asked. Sakura looked into his eyes; narrow and cold as usual. Sakura shook her head slightly and moved her hand. Itachi moved closer so their body's were touching, he put his left hand on her back, his right hand gripping underneath her hair, he licked her neck, then sunk his teeth into the marks the previous vampire had made. Sakura moaned and wined as Itachi bit hared and his grip got tighter.

Hiitachi looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes and said "Itachi is the only one who can save her. If I had bit her she would have died and you're not a vampire so you can't save her! He is the only one who can, so unclench your fist and stop your glaring."

End of chapter 3. There might be a few mistakes in this chapter because I couldn't be bothered checking it. Plz review :)


End file.
